


A Cupcake For My Cupcake

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein owns a cupcake shop, her number one customer? Laura Hollis. Hollstein AU. One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cupcake For My Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from an anonymous prompt from Tumblr: Anon Prompt: Carmilla owns a cupcake shop and Laura’s always in there because cupcakes are life and Carmilla’s very nice to look at. 
> 
> I went all out with this story, and I hope the anon who requested it, and whoever is reading it enjoys it as well!

After an extremely long and strenuous work day, I find myself stomping down the water-covered streets. I glance up seeing the black sign, red letters strewn across it reading: Karnstein’s Cupcakes.

After the day I’ve had, I could go for something sweet.

I push the door open and the bell chimes loudly as I walk inside the dry cupcake shop.  

My senses are immediately invaded by the smell of baked goods. A small glass display sits below the counter, filled with multiple types of cupcakes, all with decorative icings that cause my mouth to begin to water.

“Hey cutie, welcome to Karnstein’s Cupcakes.” I jump slightly startled by the raspy voice from someone behind the counter. Looking up my eyes lock with dark brown irises, the girl behind the counter is flawless. Her dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail that rests on the back of her head and her jaw line looks like it was chiseled from marble by Michelangelo himself. Before I can quickly look away, the girl behind the counter smirks.

“Gonna order some cupcakes or stand there and check me out all day?” She chuckles, causing the heat to flood to my face, “Yeah, I ummmm… I’m sorry, just give me a minute.” The girl grins with a nod, “take your time cutie, we have a large variety.”

The girl places her hands on the counter pointing to individual cupcakes, “We, of course have the classics, vanilla and chocolate, but we also have cookies and cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, carrot cake, and a variety of others. Oh, and of course, my personal favorite.” She points through the glass, “red velvet.”

She slips her hand into the glass case grabbing a cupcake and taking a bite.

“Carmilla Karnstein! Stop eating the merchandise, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.” I hear someone call out from the back room. Through the door walks a curly red haired woman, her hair pulled up in a ponytail with several strands falling into her face.

“Oh come on, Betty Crocker! This is my cupcake shop.” The girl, Carmilla, shrugs and finishes off the cupcake in one bite. I bring my hand up to my mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle.

“For goodness sake, Carmilla. Stop eating in front of the customers and serve them.” The red haired woman huffs and walks back to where she came from.

Carmilla turns to face me with a grin, “Alright, cupcake, since I ate one in front of you, here’s a freebie, on me.” Carmilla slips her hand back under the counter and produces a red velvet cupcake.

“Are you sure? I can pay!” I exclaim moving my hand into my bag to grab my wallet, Carmilla quickly shakes her head.

“It’s on the house, cutie.” She turns around, grabbing a small brown bag with Karnstein’s Cupcakes written across its front. She grabs the cupcake and a few napkins, pushing them inside the bag before sliding the bag across the counter.

“Thank you.” I smile and the girl nods with a large grin, “I hope I see you again soon, cutie.” She winks, causing my face to mimic the red velvet cupcake in the bag in my hands. I turn on my heels and move out of the shop.

I’m sure I’ll come back soon… But the cupcakes have nothing to do with it.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, I find myself walking back down the same sidewalk and through the shop’s door, with the bell chiming as I go in.

Behind the counter stands Carmilla. Sees me and immediately smirks.

“Well, well, well… look who came back to see me.” She winks and I shake my head with a giggle, “Maybe I just came for the cupcakes.” I return a smirk of my own, Carmilla shakes her head slowly.

“Nahhhh, I don’t think so…” She pauses for a second, bringing her hand to her chin, pondering for a moment. I giggle shaking my head, “Well, maybe a little bit of both.” She chuckles and I roll my eyes.

“What can I get you this time, cutie?” Carmilla leans on the counter, watching me expectantly.

I hum softly as I look at the menu above her.

“Hmmmm, I’ll take…” My eyes are raking across the menu when a loud laugh pulls me from my trance.

“What?” I glance down to see Carmilla laughing loudly, “You must really be concentrating, cutie.” She brings her hand up to cover her mouth, “You had your tongue sticking out.” She tries to stifle her laughter by keeping her hand over her mouth.

Before I can stop it, I feel my bottom lip protruding slightly, and Carmilla stops laughing, “Awwwww, cutie, no pouting. Cute girls pouting is my one true weakness.” Carmilla frowns and reaches below the counter, grabbing one of the many cupcakes and places it on the counter.

“Since I made you pout, this cupcake is on the house.” She smirks turning around to grab one of the familiar brown bags, and a few napkins, slipping the napkins and the cupcake inside before sliding it across the counter towards me.

“Carmilla, you don’t have to…” She cuts me off, shaking her head, “No, cupcake, I insist.” She smirks and I huff softly, taking the bag and turning towards the door.

I stop for a moment, my hand on the door’s handle before I glance back at Carmilla.

“Laura.” I smile, causing Carmilla’s eyebrow to arch slightly.

“Laura. My name’s Laura.” I smile pushing the door open and stepping out on the street.

* * *

 

Again in the same week I’m pushing open that same door, hearing the bells familiar chime, as I step into the shop.

“There’s my favorite customer!” Carmilla smirks, placing the book she was reading down.

I lean against the counter, “I bet you say that to all the girls.” Carmilla shakes her head quickly.

“No… Just you.” She winks and my face immediately heats up. I open my mouth to retort, but I can’t find the words, considering I’m trapped in a gaze with those dark chocolate brown eyes.

“So… Uhhh, what can I get you.” Carmilla stutters slightly bringing her hand to the back of her neck. My eyes widen slightly. I swear I can see a hint of a blush on her tan cheeks, but I could be wrong…

“I’m not sure, have any suggestions?” My eyes dart around the menu for the second time this week. Carmilla turns around to also look at the menu. I find my eyes falling on her.

Her dark brown wavy hair pulled into a pony tail. From this angle, my eyes travel down the curve jaw. She turns around to face me, her eyebrows arching high.

“See something you like, cutie?” She smirks and I release a sigh, as my eyes leap to the menu.

“How about….” I pause, clenching my teeth, humming softly, “a cookies and cream cupcake.” I smile and Carmilla reaches under the counter, grabbing one of the cupcakes and placing it on the counter. She turns around to grab the napkin and the familiar brown bag.

She slips the napkin and the cupcake inside before pushing it across the counter.

I rifle through my bag, and grab my wallet, retrieving the total amount, 2.85. As I hand the money, our hands brush slightly.

It’s almost as if an electric current passes through the two of us, when our skin touches. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla either, her eyes jumping to mine, her breath hitching in her throat.

She takes the money and places it in the cash register.

“I’ll see you around, cutie…” She mutters softly, as I grab the bag and back up towards the door.

“See you, Carmilla.” I smile turning around and grabbing the door handle, pushing it open and stepping out onto the sidewalk, the entire time I can feel Carmilla’s eyes following me out.

 

* * *

  

As the small blonde girl exits the cupcake shop I find my eyes following her. Every time she passes through that door my heart races… I come to work every day, hoping to see her entering the shop.  

I’m so lost in thought that I don’t even hear the kitchen door open behind me. “Something on your mind, Carmilla?”

I jump at the sound of Perry’s voice, placing my hand on my chest. “Jesus, ginger! Trying to give me a heart attack?” I pant softly and she lets out a soft chuckle.

“You just seem deep in thought that’s all. If you need to talk about anything, I’m here…” She smiles while placing a few fresh cupcakes behind the glass. As she moves back towards the kitchen, her hand on the door and one foot into the next room, she stops.

“It’s about Laura, isn’t it?” She turns around to face me, and I find my mouth opening slightly, as I attempt to retort, but I snap it shut.

“No, it’s not about Laura…” I grumble. Perry slowly nods and attempts to move back in the kitchen.

“It’s just…” I say, as I turn to face the counter. I can feel Perry’s eyes on me.

“She’s just… so beautiful. She’s one of the most beautiful girl’s I’ve ever seen… Every time she comes through that door my heart races.” I pause in an attempt to stop the words from coming, but my mouth open again, the words spilling out, and I figure, why should I stop them?

“She makes this cute face when she concentrates… and that smile, wow! When our hands brushed today, I swear I was struck by a lightning bolt…” I pause and turn around to see a large smile on Perry’s face.

“You should talk to her, Carmilla. From what I saw the times she was here, I don’t think these feelings are one-sided.” She smiles placing her hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I think it’s adorable.” She grins and turns around, moving quickly into the kitchen. I grab a wash rag from the counter and throw it her way. It ends up hitting the kitchen door.

“Don’t you have some cupcakes to cook?!”

 

* * *

 

“Tell me more about this, cupcake girl, Carmilla, right?” LaFontaine leans across the library table and whispers softly, sitting patiently, waiting for an answer.

“She’s just… She’s really attractive, LaF. I’ve been going to the shop almost every day to see her and I always end up leaving with cupcakes!” I huff as I attempt to continue working on an outline for my Lit Paper.

“Damn, Hollis, you’ve got it bad.” They wink and lean back to their homework. I attempt to kick them under the table only to slam my foot into the leg of their chair.

“Ouch.” I growl, causing LaFontaine to let out a belly shaking laugh that gets us shushed by one of the librarians.

“Okay Hollis, after we get done here, we’re going to see this girl. I need to know the woman who was created by the gods.” They smirk and I huff softly.

“Fine, just let me get this outline done.” I whisper-yell at them earning another shush from the librarian.

Finally after the outline is somewhat finished, LaFontaine and I are walking off the campus and down the streets towards Karnstein’s Cupcakes.

“I absolutely cannot wait to see this girl.” They smirk and I shake my head slowly.

Soon we’re standing in front of the shop. I place my hand on the door and push it open slowly, causing the bell above to door to ring its familiar chime.

“Be with you in a minute.” I hear the familiar rasp from the back and can’t fight the twitch at the corner of my mouth.

Carmilla passes through the kitchen door moments later, a grin slipping onto her features. “Well, look who it is!” Carmilla chuckles, leaning against the counter.

“It seems you can’t get enough of me, cupcake…” She smirks and of course my immediate response is to turn as red as a tomato.

“I actually came to buy her a cupcake…” LaFontaine smirks and I shoot them a glare. “Because you owe me, since you at the last one!” I yell, scrunching up my nose. LaFontaine brings their hand up to their chest.

“Oh, little L, you wound me so.” I reach over smacking them in the shoulder.

“Wow, you’re a violent cupcake!” Carmilla laughs, and I can feel my bottom lip jutting out slightly.

“Awwwww, no pouting cutie.” Carmilla smirks, causing LaFontaine to clasp their hands onto my shoulders.

“Yeah, little Laura here is only happy if she’s overdosing on sweets.” They smirk and I huff softly.

“Good thing I can supply the sweets! What can I get you two?” Carmilla smiles as her eyes dart between the two of us.

“Two cookies and cream cupcakes, please. Do you sell drinks here?” LaFontaine asks glancing up at the menu.

“We sure do. We have hot chocolate, tea and we sell coffee too.” LaFontaine nods, smirking towards me. “Two hot chocolates.” Carmilla taps in the order and the total appears on the screen. LaFontaine retrieves the money from their wallet and passes it to Carmilla.

“Okay, you two have a seat and I’ll make your hot chocolates.” Carmilla smiles as she moves to the back room.

The two of us turn around, looking for a place to sit. The interior of the cupcake shop has three small tables, all empty, placed at appropriate distances apart across the floor. They are covered by red and white checkered table cloths. A small wood-burning stove sits in the corner, keeping the place warm.

“This place is pretty cozy” LaFontaine remarks as the two of us move to an empty table and sit down. I never really took in this part of the shop, considering my eyes were always locked on Carmilla.

A few minutes later, Carmilla comes out and places two cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of tiny marshmallows in front of us.

“Hey, do you mind if Perry and I join you? We haven’t taken our breaks yet.” She asks.

LaFontaine replies, quickly, “No, we don’t mind. At least I know Laura doesn’t…” They smirk, and I kick them under the table. This time I don’t miss.

Carmilla turns around completely unaware of what just happened. “Hey, Perry! Break time!” She calls out, before turning around and sitting down in the empty chair next to me.

She releases a soft sigh, and it doesn’t take long for me to realize just how small these tables are and how close we’re sitting, with her shoulder bumping mine every now and again  

The kitchen door opens and Perry moves towards the table, holding two cups of hot chocolate, she places one in front of Carmilla and the other in front of the empty seat.

“Let me get your cupcakes.” She smiles as she rushes behind the counter grabbing two cookie and cream cupcakes, one red velvet cupcake and one chocolate chip cookie dough.

She moves back to the table sitting down, placing the cookies and cream cupcakes in front of LaFontaine and I, the red velvet in front of Carmilla, saving the chocolate chip cookie dough for herself.

“Hey, wait! I thought we weren’t supposed to eat the merchandise!” Carmilla smirks, glancing my way. Perry shrugs, taking a bite of her cupcake.

Carmilla laughs quietly shaking her head, before grabbing her cupcake and taking a bite.

“So this is Laura. We haven’t officially met, I’m Perry. Carmilla talks about you all the time.” Perry smirks, extending her hand across the table to take mine and shaking it gently.

The hard blush on Carmilla’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed, neither the fact that it’s probably reflected on mine.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I smile releasing her hand and pointing across the table, “This is LaFontaine. We go to university together.” I smile and LaFontaine waves.

“I prefer they, them pronouns, please. Oh, and Laura also told me a lot about you, Carmilla.” I glare across the table, as LaFontaine quickly grabs their cupcake and takes a big bite.

Perry turns to LaFontaine and the two begin talking out LaF’s major. I feel Carmilla nudging me gently.

“So, cupcake, what do you study?” She smiles as she sips her hot chocolate, her eyes never leaving mine.

“Journalism.” I smile as I turn in my chair to face Carmilla. Her hair is pulled up, as usual, with a few strands hang loosely over her face. Her dark brown eyes are locked with mine, intense and warming. And that smirk I love so much keeps showing up for my inner delight.

“Sounds pretty interesting.” She says leaning back into the chair, “What got you interested in Journalism?”

I shrug as I grab my hot chocolate taking a sip. “I’ve always just been interested in reporting and investigating stuff. When I was little, I used to pretend to be a reporter. If anyone from my family stopped by to visit, I’d do little interviews, and even thought about starting a newsletter about the family—“

I pause, closing my mouth. “Sorry, I was rambling… It’s… a thing.” I mumble and turn back towards the table. I can feel heat crawling up my neck and blush covering my cheeks.

The hand I have placed on my thigh is covered by a warm, soft hand, I turn to my right and see Carmilla’s hand on top of mine.

“Don’t worry about that, creampuff. I think it’s cute.” She whispers, and her trademark smirk comes back full force. My cheeks get even hotter and for a moment I wonder if things like that could help global warming, because… wow! I know I’ve been perfecting my tomato impression to the point where Meryl Streep should start worrying about her future Oscars. Jesus, now I’m rambling inside my head too!

Carmilla, thankfully unaware of all the crazy thoughts that commonly reside inside my mind, gently squeezes my hand before moving hers back to her lap. I find myself immediately missing her warmth.

“What got you interested in Philosophy?” I ask turning to face her. She releases a soft, long sigh.

“I just… I’ve always been interested in the stars… It’s comforting, to think of how small we are in comparison… All the lives we’ve led… People we’ve been… Nothing to that light…” She whispers softly. I can tell she’s getting lost in her thoughts. I lean over, taking her hand in mine.

Her eyes fall to our linked hands and she smiles.

“You definitely are a Philosophy major.” I grin and she lets out a soft breathy laugh. My thumb gently swipes across the back of her hand.

We just sit there for a moment, enjoying one another’s company. The two across the table are still holding up a conversation, but Carmilla and I are just sitting there, my hand in hers.

Carmilla is the one to finally break the silence.

“Laura…” She says softly, and my eyes jump to hers. Ever since I’ve started coming to her shop, I think this is the first time she’s actually used my name.

“I was, ummmm… wondering if you’d, maybe…” She pauses, her eyes falling on our hands, “Do you want to maybe go out on Friday?” She whispers so softly it’s almost hard to hear her.

My heart is slamming hard in my chest, as I look at the girl in front of me and then to our joined hands.  

I squeeze her hand, causing her eyes to travel up and lock with mine.

“Carmilla.” I smile as I slowly lean forwards, my lips a hair away from her ear, and whisper softly, “I’d love to.”

She releases her breath, hot air puffs against my ear, and as I lean back away from Carmilla, she has a wide toothy grin taking up her features.

“Okay, you two love birds, break time is over.” Perry stands up, walks around the table and pats Carmilla on the back. She gets a glare in return, but keeps smiling all the way back to the kitchen.

Glancing across the table, LaFontaine watches Perry leave before giving me a thumbs up. I slide my hand off of Carmilla’s and grab my bag, slipping my hand inside. I get a piece of paper and a pen, quickly jotting down my number and sliding it to Carmilla.

“Text me what time you want to meet Friday.” I smile as she takes the piece of paper, folding it and placing it in her pocket.

We all stand. “I’ll see you later, cutie.” She smirks. Feeling brave, I lean forwards and press a kiss to her cheek. Her eyes widen slightly and without thinking she brings her hand up to her cheek.

“I’ll see you Friday, Carmilla.” I smile grabbing what’s left of my hot chocolate and cupcake before LaFontaine and I move through the door.

“You got a date, L! I’m so proud of you!” They smile, placing their hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

“What about you?” I grin and a red tint shifts onto LaFontaine’s features. “Maybe I got a number too.” They smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday comes around quick, and I find myself making my way back to the shop, where Carmilla wanted to meet before we went out to dinner.

The door’s sign is flipped to close, but as I push the door, it opens, so someone is obviously here.

“Carmilla?” I call out and the door to the kitchen opens.

“What in the what…?” I mutter softly as a smirking LaFontaine leans against the counter.

“Calm down frosh… I’m here with Perry. Carmilla’s on her way.” They smirk and the door opens again, revealing Perry, carrying two plates of food.

I’m busy watching those two, so I don’t even hear the bell chime when the door opens behind me.

“Oh, so the gingers are having a date night too.” I turn around to be graced by a smirking Carmilla, sporting a tight strapless black dress and a pair of black heels.

My jaw drops, and my mouth goes dry as I take in the beautiful girl in front of me. My eyes rise from her black heels, up her toned tan legs, to the amazing body covered by the dress. When my eyes fall on dark brown irises I realize I’ve been caught.  

“I take it you like my outfit.” She winks, with a cocky grin, as I wordlessly nod.

Carmilla’s eyes rake over me, taking in the tight red dress clinging to my body.

“You look beautiful…” She whispers softly as she reaches forwards and takes my hand. She bends down, pressing a soft kiss to the back of my hand that makes my cheeks immediately heat up.  

“Let’s get out of here, we have reservations.” She smiles, as the two of us head through the door. She pauses for a moment, “You two gingers have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She calls through the shop and the two of us move through the door laughing.  

A taxi is waiting in front of the shop and, as we slip into the back, Carmilla leans forwards and tells the driver our destination.

“Il Sogno, please.” She smiles as she leans back in the seat next to me, her hand still in mine. Our fingers intertwine, which only causes the butterflies in my stomach to increase their wing flapping.

In the dark taxi cab, I can’t take my eyes off of the girl next to me. Each time we pass a streetlight, this beautiful glow covers her features. When I finally manage to break my staring and turn to look through the window, I instantly feel her eyes on me. It looks like we’re taking turns… After a little while, I turn to her again and our eyes lock.

“I meant what I said at the shop…” She whispers softly. “You look stunning.” She smiles as her eyes go up and down my body slowly before concentrating on my eyes again.  

“You look beautiful too, Carmilla.” Her thumb begins rubbing across the back of my hand. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the taxi driver. “We’re here, ladies.”

The two of us slip out of the cab and step out in front of the restaurant. Carmilla gives the money to the driver and the taxi pulls away.

Carmilla takes my hand and the two of us walk inside the Italian restaurant.  

Making our way to the podium, the woman standing behind it smiles. “Name?” She asks. “Reservations for Karnstein.” The woman looks through a list and nods.

“Alright, follow me, we’ll get you seated.” The woman grabs two menus and leads us through the warm and cozy restaurant, thanks to the tables lit only by candle light. She stops at a table all the way to the back of the restaurant.  

“Your waitress should be with you shortly.” She beams and walks away.

Before I can move to my chair, Carmilla walks around me and pulls the chair out. I grin and sit down. Carmilla then pushes the chair forwards, before she moves to her chair and sits down.

“What a gentlewoman.” I smile, placing my hand on the table. Carmilla quickly covers it with her own.

“Only for you, cutie pie.” She smiles, as she takes the menu in her free hand and looks through the many choices.

Our waitress makes her way to the table. “Hello, I’m Natalie and I’ll be your waitress tonight.” She smiles. “What can I get you ladies to drink?”

“Ummm… I’ll have a Coke.” Carmilla smiles and glances across the table at me.

“And I’ll have a grape soda.” I smile to the waitress. Carmilla grins and squeezes my hand gently.

Natalie nods, jotting down our drink orders. “I’ll give you a few more minutes to find out what you’d like to eat.” She smiles and walks away.

The two of us search the menu’s silently, Carmilla’s thumb rubbing casually across my hand, sending the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy.

Natalie comes back to the table after a few minutes, placing our drinks down and taking our orders. Carmilla orders the Penne all'Arrabbiata and I order the Butternut Squash Agnolotti.

Natalie leaves once more, taking our menus and promising the food would not take long.

Carmilla’s eyes and hand have yet to leave me, I glance up to see her smiling widely my way.

“What is it? Is there something on my face?” I ask brining my hand up to touch my face and causing a strand of hair to come loose from behind my ear.  I quickly move to tuck it back into place.

“There’s nothing at all on your face… You’re just…” She pauses and in this low light, I can barely see the blush on her cheeks. But I’m pretty sure it’s there.

“You’re just… Beautiful…” My cheeks heat up as she gently squeezes my hand. “Ever since you first came into the shop… I’ve wanted to ask you on a date. I’m glad I finally worked up the nerve… There’s just… Something about you.” She pauses, as she leans across the table.

“You turn me into a mess, Laura.” She releases a breathy laugh. “When it comes to girls… I usually am…” She pauses and I smirk, “Suave?” I giggle and she laughs nodding her head.

“Yes, but with you… it’s different.” She pauses again, “It actually matters… I care about you…” She glances away, and it’s my turn to squeeze her hand.

“I care about you too.” I whisper softly as the girl’s eyes rise to meet mine.

“You worked up the nerve before I did…” I whisper softly. “I’m glad.”

I decide it’s time to ease the tension a bit, so I change the subject. “How did your little shop come to be anyway?” I smile and Carmilla releases a breath, relaxing her shoulders instantly. “When my father passed away I received some money. I’ve always wanted my own business, so my best friend Perry and I decided a cupcake shop was perfect, since she’s a great cook. And I love cupcakes” She winks at me.

I nod slowly. “I’m sorry about your father…” I whisper softly raking my thumb across the back of her hand.

“It’s alright, cutie. It’s been a while.” She says. “Now, tell me more about you.”

“Me?” I ask smiling. “There isn’t much to tell. Just a college student living off of cookies and grape soda, and the many cupcakes I buy from your shop. That’s, of course if LaFontaine doesn’t come over and eat them.” I laugh causing Carmilla to shake her head with a smile.

“We met at University, freshman year. We’ve been friends ever since.” I smile as I again look down at our linked hands. It’s hypnotic and it feels so good…

“I grew up here, with an overprotective father who didn’t want me to even leave the house let alone move miles and miles away. I lost my mother when I was young. I think he just liked keeping me at arm’s length to be sure he wouldn’t lose me too...” I whisper and Carmilla slowly nods, giving my hand a strong squeeze.

“I’m so sorry, Laura…” She whispers and I release a breath I was holding. “It’s okay Carmilla… A conversation for another day.”

Carmilla and I make small talk until our food arrives, I learn she loves reading any and all kinds of books, except for Twilight, in which our conversation turned into a rant about how Edward Cullen was a numbskull.

I tell her about my favorite TV shows, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and so on, and why my personal idols are Louis Lane and Veronica Mars.

The dinner ends too soon, of course. The food, the place, the company were all wonderful. Carmilla insists on paying and right after the two of us make our way out of the restaurant. We get a cab that drops us off back at the cupcake shop, all locked up and dark now.

Carmilla turns to face me, taking both my hands in hers.

“I had a really good time tonight, Laura. I, uhmmm… hope we can do this again… soon.” She whispers softly with a smile.

“Oh, we will… What are you doing tomorrow night?” I smirk and Carmilla laughs. This is a sound I could get used to hearing every day and never get tired of it.

Carmilla takes a small step closer and, before I can blink, she’s leaning forwards, her nose brushing mine, her hot breath puffing against my lips. In an instant our lips are brushing one another.

Her lips are soft and move deliciously against mine. One of her hands comes up to rest on my cheek, while the other holds me tight by the small of my back. My arms slip around her neck and tangle in her soft hair. We pull back slightly for a second, only to lean in once more, our lips pressing harder together.

I lean back, not going far, stopping only inches away from her lips.

“You know… This date doesn’t have to end here… I have an empty apartment and a Netflix account…” I whisper softly, my lips still an inch from hers. She grins and leans forwards kissing the tip of my nose before her lips move towards my ear, brushing it softly.

“I like the sound of that.”

 

* * *

 

_Two years later…_

 

I’m pushing the Karnstein’s Cupcakes door open and looking around fondly. It’s been a long while since I’ve actually been here. Carmilla still owns the shop but, since she now teaches Philosophy at the college and life has been pretty busy, she has a manager and a few workers taking care of the place. She talks to her manager every other day on the phone to see how things are going and what’s needed. And somehow manages to stop by two or three times a month to talk to all of them in person. The business is going well. There are even some ideas of opening a second shop in the future.

Carmilla and I have been dating for two years and it has been nothing less than perfect.

“Carmilla?” I call out loudly as I look behind the counter and towards the kitchen door. For some reason half of the restaurant is blocked off by a large sheet.

The kitchen door opens and Carmilla walks out, wearing a red dress, very tight in all the right places. I smile as her eyes travel down my body and my new black and white strapless dress.

“You look as beautiful as ever.” She smiles and leans forwards to kiss me softly. When she attempts to pull back, I lean forwards and capture her lips once more. No matter how much time goes by, it seems I can never get enough of her.

“So, what’s going on? What are we doing here?” I ask after releasing Carmilla’s lips and grabbing her hands. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the counter.

“I asked you to come here… for several reasons. This place is special for us.” She whispers as she grabs something from behind the counter.

The sheet to my left is pulled down. My brow furrows slightly when the sheet falls and my eyes widen when I’m greeted by the smiling faces standing behind it: LaFontaine, Perry, and—

“Dad???” I say confused as the big man, Timothy Hollis, my father, walks forwards to give me one of his famous back-breaking hug. 

“There’s my little Laura!” He grins as he hugs me tight. “What are you doing here!?” I grin, hugging him even tighter. “I was asked to come here.” He smiles and I step back from the hug, confusion obviously written on my face.

I turn around, and I’m greeted by the sight of Carmilla, down on one knee, a plate in her hand. There is a black ring box opened, holding a beautiful diamond ring, next to a red velvet cupcake. My hands jump to cover my mouth.

“Laura Hollis, you are the light of my life. You came into my life… literally out of nowhere, when you walked through that door, I never expected for this to turn into what it is today. You were the extremely cute girl who walked into my shop, the one I thought I’d never have a chance with… And two years later, here we are… So Laura Hollis, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and give me the honor of becoming my wife?” She has the most beautiful smile on her face, full of love and emotion.

A tear runs down my cheek as I nod quickly. “YES, YES!” I shout, as she jumps up passing the plate behind me and wrapping her arms around me. The tears only run faster as I hug Carmilla, my fiancé, tightly. “Really, a red velvet cupcake? You’re such a sap.” I whisper into her hair, her lips press against my cheek.

“The first cupcake I gave you… From that day on, you were my cupcake. And now…” She leans back wiping the tears from my cheeks with her thumb.

“You’ll always be my cupcake.” Carmilla leans forwards pressing her lips hard to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
